roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Naglfar
Description The Naglfar is a Dreadnought with 4 Heavy Lasers and 2 Medium Lasers, making it a shield breaker Dreadnought. Mostly used in base sieging, the Naglfar is an excellent choice for swooping in and destroying Starbase shields. Its Turrets will destroy the Starbase's shield in around 1 minute, and it's high speed allows it to dodge most enemy fire. The Naglfar also has 0 interior, much like the Cyclops had before it was updated. Advantages * Can burn down shields easily. * Decent firepower vs smaller ships. * Higher-than-average health and mobility. * Low cost. * High PvP capabilities. * One of if not the best base defense Dreads. * Able to out-range other ships, use this to your advantage. * Good all-rounder. Disadvantages * The low amount of kinetic weapons makes it hard to destroy hull. * Vulnerable bottom. * Bad Turret placement against ships below its class. * No defense against small ships unless they go above you and are very close. * No interior, if you care about that. Strategy *Get under your target at all times, due to all firepower being above the ship. *Have teammates with hull - killing ships to help after you destroy your target's shield. *Unless you are an insane pilot - If there is a Cobra or Cruiser that has ease getting under you, just do yourself a favor and don't try to fight it. *Always approach the target from underneath to ensure all your lasers hit. *Use the Spinal to significantly damage the hull of enemy ships. *It handles fairly poorly, so always be alert. If reinforcements arrive, accelerate to top speed, weaken their shields, and warp out. *You must not allow your shield to become depleted. If it does happen to go down, call in backup and warp out. *If there are any base defenders, focus on them first. They pose a greater risk to you and your fleet than the base. *Never tank in a siege, a Starbase would make short work of your shields. *Avoid ships with high mobility and heavy weapons, such as the Retribution and the Hawklight. *Work closely with your team when defending, especially if one of your team-mates is in a ship that's excellent vs hull to put ships out of action for a long repair, if not outright destroy them. Trivia * Sometimes called a moving Starbase, as it has the exact same turrets and almost same health. * Some people prefer the Sagittarius over this because it can support many different roles and has no blind spots. The Sagittarius is more expensive though. * The Tempest has better PvP capabilities, so most players that value PvP find the extra 37K to get the Tempest worth it. * The Slipstream is based on the Naglfar from EVE Online, and would've likely had that as its name if it wasn't taken by this ship. * It has the same weapons as a level 1 Starbase does. Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Siege Ship